Getting to sleep may not always be as self-evident as one would wish. Among causes of not falling to sleep are being overtired, pain and/or stress. It is known to arrange bedrooms to provide optimal conditions for inducing a subject suffering pathologic insomnia to fall to sleep, such as a comfortable bed, minimum light and reduced sound parameters. In addition, medications are known which render patients sleepy. However, it is also known that taking repeatedly such medication is not necessarily beneficial to one's health.
Further, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,610 a sleep inducing system is known based on a respiration cycle detected as a biological signal.
From the prior art also sleep and environment control systems are known to guide control processes, e.g. U.S. 2005/0143617. The system disclosed in U.S. '617 includes a respiration sensor capable of gathering sleep data from a person and environment data during sleep using light as an environment control interface.
However, it has been found that conventional systems may not satisfactory induce sleep in the subject.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for inducing a subject to fall to sleep.